Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (604 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (535 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (481 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (450 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (446 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (436 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (436 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (416 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (387 VA titles) (Canadian) #Rob Paulsen (386 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (380 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (351 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (347 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (339 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (323 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (319 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (313 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (295 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (293 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (291 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (286 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (283 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (265 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (251 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (248 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (248 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (244 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (243 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (240 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (239 VA titles) (Canadian) #Maurice LaMarche (239 VA titles) (Canadian) #Patrick Seitz (235 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (234 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (234 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (234 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (232 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (229 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (229 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (227 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (225 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (221 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (221 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (220 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (216 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (215 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (213 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (211 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (211 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (207 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (197 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (196 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (191 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (183 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (183 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (182 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (180 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (179 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (179 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (178 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (176 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (176 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (173 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (173 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (172 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (170 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (168 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (167 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (165 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (162 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (158 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (157 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (153 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (153 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (151 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (151 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (149 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (148 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (147 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (147 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (146 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (145 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (144 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (142 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (141 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (141 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (135 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (135 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (134 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (132 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (132 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (132 VA titles) (British) #Doug Stone (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (130 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (130 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (130 VA titles) (American)